bluedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hildegard
is one of the Investiture Beings introduced in Blue Dragon: Trial of the Seven Shadows. Appearance Hildegard's humanoid form is an individual with long dark turquoise hair with green eyes and elven ears. Their masculinity differs whenever Hildegard swaps gender. Personality Hildegard is the only Investiture Being with double personalities, making him and her androgynous but easy to determine by voice. "Their" female side is the most apparent is less serious and playful who prefers their trials as games, and playing around situations for her own amusement. This is shown when she supports the enemy side by reviving Jiro's Minotaur. Their male side is regarded as the opposite, being much more serious and controlled with a slight ratio of their female personality. While both sides have similar looks and figurine, Hildegard has no reference of distinguishment to either gender. Only in their dragon form is the only distinction having two heads representing each side. Overall, Hildegard is more centralized and obedient to the council's rules and executive orders. Regardless of what it entails, they follow given orders without hesitation. They care less about the values of lives of other whether it be humanity or their own kin, which is shown as they show no remorse for killing Rottarace for treason. But their dedication to their rules proves Hildegard neutral, as he dismisses Rudolph's further orders as the conflict between kin escalates. Biography Hildegard was first shown alongside Fagino discussing with Rudolph in Castle Azure about Shu and the others who have discovered their Laibaha base. As per Rudolph's order, Hildegard and Fagino descends and challenges Shu and co. in a "game" betting the survival of the city. If they managed to even touch one of them once, then they will not destroy the city. But Shu's and co.'s efforts proved unsuccessful to do so, despite Hildegard and Fagino holding back and fending them off with ease. Even with Bouquet's invisibility for the element of surprise, Hildegard managed to detect her at the last second and teleported. Shu failed as Hildegard and Fagino destroyed Laibaha. In Episode 24, Hildegard was next shown fighting Shu and Marumaro who led them to Moa. All seemed peaceful as a utopia as the town's leader claims. But Shu still pondered about Hildegard's choice of location and decided to check out the factory where Shu's party battle with the village's robots on them and taking the town leader hostage. as they enter the factory. Upon entering, they discover the factory operated by slaves who are none other than people entering the town. Shu's party liberated the sla ves and shut down the factory, but the slaves later rebel and causing a riot bringing the town up in flames. Hildegard arrives. Realizing this was part of Hildegard's "game", Shu's party fends off the riot before Hildegard appears telling the outcome is the result of Shu's actions, thus losing the game. After Rudolph made the final conclusion for humanity to be wiped out, Hildegard and the other Dragons began their invasion by attacking towns in different directions. Hildegard later located Delphinium and attacked her who fended off using both shadows. But Hildegarde gained overpowered Delphinium injured her heavily, forcing Deathroy to use Chimera to distract the green dragon and retreat. In Episode 39, Hildegard descended upon Rosekstan's new base with General Logi and his troops fighting off the green dragon and their wyvern army. Jiro and Xie who were taken prisoner during then, but later escape and managing to join the fray with Jiro piloting one of the Sleipnirs. Hildegard then challenges General Logi and Jiro to a game where they will retreat either of them can damage him/her. Jiro managed to take down most of the wyverns but was still overpowered by Hildegard in both mecha and mortal combat to no avail. Feeling bored, Hildegard gives Jiro a chance by reviving his shadow and attacking him but Xie pushes Jiro away taking damage. With Xie wounded, Jiro summons Minotaur who manages to turn the tables as Minotaur overpowers the green dragon paying off Jiro's training. Jiro and Minotaur launch a new power attack at Hildegard, sustaining and damaging them back into dragon form. Startled that Jiro's win at such a state, Hildegard retreats as promised and warning Jiro that he/she will use their full strength next time. In Episode 43, Hildegard and Fagino arrive in Z'mey to prevent Shu's party from activating the Mass Driver. Hildegard and Fagino's dragon army attacked, but were repelled back by Shu's party allied with the White Guardians and the Knightmasters' sacrifice. The Mass Driver was successfully activated and the shuttle depart for launch, until Hildegard and Fagino arrived with their combined attacks, but were stopped by Furioso's sacrifice. Rudolph recalls Hildegard and Fagino back to Castle Azure until the shuttle holding Shu's party, Dr. Tartakovsky and Primella aboard approached their realm. While Hildegard watched as Fagino gets destroyed by a fully materialized Blue Dragon, Rudolph conducts a trial against Rottarace where the latter is found guilty due to her encounter with Noi back at Laibaha. Rottarace is forced to face off Hildegard who was shocked by her betrayal, but remained obedient to the council rules. Rottarace gained the upper hand by tricking Hildegard in entangling them by their own elongated limbs, but was surprised by the emergence of Hildegard's second head. Hildegard frees itself and subduing Rottarace and preparing to deliver the final blow until they were intercepted by Bouquet's disguise and Shu who rescued her in time. When Rudolph decided to finally settle things and asking Hildegard to join, it refused who decided to be neutral as the conflict between kin has escalated to endanger the castle. While Hildegard remained on the sidelines, they are sure of Rudolph's victory until his demise by the combined efforts of Shu and the Shadow Wielders, Hildegard finally understood the strength of the human heart and accepted Rottarace and Noi's beliefs. Hildegard and Rottarace nominated Noi as the new council chairman before taking their leave to the skies. Abilities Hildegard is regarded as the dragon with great dexterity aside from sheer speed and power. Some of their abilities are combinations with Fagino as they usually team up. Dragon Form Hildegard's dragon form is a long-necked green dragon, which resembles that of the legendary loch ness monster with sharp ridges like wings and a long tail and have two horns leveling his/her head. Like the others, they are capable of summoning their dragon form as a shadow. When he/she releases his/her energy in his/her true form, the entire sky and surroundings turns green. *'Barriers:' They can barriers around his/her by creating a large green dragon scale mark. *'Energy Blasts:' They can fire powerful green-colored energy beams from their mouth that are lethal and rapid, while discharging electrical sparks paralyzing the target. They becom powerful after combining their attacks with Fagino. *'Elongation:' Hildegard's unique ability where he/she can extends its limbs or head(s) to incredible lengths and strong enough to break through solid rocks. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Investiture Being